Legacy of Ice Elementals
by NeroStarsmart
Summary: Crossovers: Mortal Kombat, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians. Featuring Crossovers: World of Warcraft, DotA 2, One Piece, Bleach, Fairy Tail, X-Men, DC Comics, Adventure Time, League of Legends Other Characters: Jack Frost This is just a Short FanFiction


Legacy of Ice Elementals

(at the training field after the training)

Elsa: Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: Yeah? What is it?

Elsa: You know that before i become a Queen. I was alone. All I could see was myself reflecting of everywhere. The ice that covered my floor and walls was trailing further and further on. A tear slid down my cheek. I am only ten years old. Why can't I be normal, like Anna. I cuddled myself into a ball and wept. Suddenly, the window flew open and a cold draft of wind blew in. I quickly ran to shut it because I didn't want to make my room any worse than it was. One of my tears fell onto the window ledge and froze.

Sub-Zero: Then what happened?

Elsa: I looked up to see a pale boy looking back down at me from the balcony above my window. I squealed and backed up into my room against my bed.

Sub-Zero: Who could that be?

Elsa: I don't know? But he says to me that-.

(Flashback: Conceal Don't Feel Don't let it show)

?: It's OK.

Elsa: He said suddenly flying in through my window and raising his arms smirking slightly, but in a kind, gentle way. I ask him ''Who are you?''

?: I am... wait... you can see me...?

Elsa: He asked flying right up to me. I bit my lip and nodded.

?: "Well, who are you?"

Elsa: I told her my name and smiling slightly. Then He asked as I nodded. "I'm Princess Elsa..."

?: ''Wow, so this is your home then Princess?"

Sub-Zero: So what his name?

Elsa: I didn't tell his name cause he was too excited to meet me. But he told me about my room.

?: "Your room."

Elsa: (Cried) "I know! I have a problem! It's not my fault!"

?: "Hey. Don't cry."

Elsa: But Suddenly a big draft blew in from the window making our heads bang together. Very hard.

(Flashback ended)

Sub-Zero: You were too scared aren't you?

Elsa: I guess? Now if you excuse me i need to rest right now.

Sub-Zero: Right.

(Sub-Zero went to his Former Grandmaster and ask him about Jack Frost awhile Elsa went to her room and the Boy in the hood watching her at the window and tries to approach)

Sub-Zero: What do you know about ''Jack Frost'', Master?

Former Grandmaster: Jack Frost is known as ''Father Frost'' the one who gives children to have fun in snow. And he used to be believed by the children.

Sub-Zero: But what happens when Elsa and Jack Frost are together?

Former Grandmaster: I don't know.

(at Elsa's room)

Jack Frost: Hey Elsa.

Elsa: Jack?

(they hugged)

Elsa: Jack. I knew you came.

Jack Frost: So. Are we going to have some fun?

Elsa: Sure? What else?

Jack Frost: Just take my hand.

(Elsa holding Jack Frost's hand and went to the Northrend after they've gone Sub-Zero went to Elsa's room but she's gone and gone frustrated)

Sub-Zero: What the? (saw her in the window flying with Jack Frost) God damn it!

(Jack Frost and Elsa flying)

Elsa: Where are we going?

Jack Frost: To the Northrend.

Elsa: Northrend?

Jack Frost: Yeah.

Elsa: But.

Jack Frost: Don't worry, Elsa we can have some fun here.

Elsa: They're too many monsters in here.

Jack Frost: Elsa. Just look at me and look into my eyes. I'm here with you.

Elsa: Jack.

(Back to Arendelle)

Sub-Zero: Kristoff.

Kristoff: Yes, Grandmaster?

Sub-Zero: You know where is the troll forest, right?

Kristoff: Yeah?

Sub-Zero: Come with me and lead the way.

(Kristoff whistled to call his reindeer pet Sven and jumped to his back)

Kristoff: You don't need a horse?

Sub-Zero: No need.

(Kristoff and Sub-Zero went to the Troll Forest)

Sub-Zero: You've those before?

Kristoff: Yes.

(Made it to the Troll Forest)

Sub-Zero: Wait here.

Kristoff: But.

Sub-Zero: Just do as i say.

Kristoff: Those Trolls are my friends.

Sub-Zero: Your friends?

Kristoff: Yes.

Sub-Zero: Fine. Just follow my lead. And tell your reindeer to stay.

(entering)

Sub-Zero: Why are they become rocks?

(Rocks are moving and saw Kristoff)

Troll No. 1: Hey guys its Kristoff.

(all the Trolls came and Hugged Kristoff)

Sub-Zero: These Trolls really like you.

Kristoff: Thanks. Well but where Grandpabbie?

(Grandpabbie came and Saw Sub-Zero)

Kristoff: Grandpabbie.

Grandpabbie: It's been awhile Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: How do you know me?

Grandpabbie: Queen Elsa told me everything about you.

Sub-Zero: I see. But did she told you about Jack Frost?

Grandpabbie: Probably yes.

(at Arendelle)

Anna: Elsa? Sub-Zero? Kristoff? Sven? Hey Smoke, have you seen Elsa and Sub-Zero?

Smoke: Sub-Zero went to the Trolls with Kristoff.

Anna: And Elsa?

Smoke: I don't know where she is?

Olaf: Hey Smoke have you seen Elsa?

Smoke: No.

(Smoke leaves)

Anna: Maybe she went to the North Mountain.

Olaf: Yeah.

Anna: Come on, Olaf.

(Anna and Olaf went to the North Mountain)

(back to the Troll Forest)

Sub-Zero: What will happened when Jack Frost and Elsa are together?

(Grandpabbie was shocked about Sub-Zero's Question)

Grandpabbie: I'm afraid this will be the answer.

(Grandpabbie creates a Prophecy about Jack Frost and Elsa from the Auroras)

Grandpabbie: If Jack Frost and Elsa will be together. Nothing goes wrong but. They are completely unstable. Jack Frost was made as a Spirit because the Moon resurrect him. Then Queen Elsa was born with Ice Powers and she is the new Snow Queen. Their Winter Magic cannot become powerful as one. If Elsa tries to kiss Jack Frost. All the entire Ice Sorceress, Cryomancers and Others who have Ice Powers will grew weak until death.

Sub-Zero: I must stop them before they Kiss! Kristoff, Sven come on to the North Mountain.

(Jack Frost and Elsa leaves the Northrend and went to the North Mountain at Elsa Ice Palace)

Jack Frost: That was fun.

Elsa: I like it.

Jack Frost: So you're not gonna train your powers from Sub-Zero?

Elsa: Yes.

Jack Frost: See that is exactly what you did. You don't need a training just all you have to do is be like me. Magic of Fun is more important for using our powers.

Elsa: Jack.

Jack Frost: Elsa.

Elsa: Jack.

(Anna and Olaf made it including Sub-Zero and Kristoff)

Anna: Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: What are you doing here?

Anna: I'm here to find my sister. And you?

Sub-Zero: I'm Here to stop Elsa from Kissing Jack Frost.

Anna: What?

Sub-Zero: No time to explain! We better hurry!

(Sub-Zero and Anna went inside the Ice Palace and saw Jack Frost and Elsa started to Kiss)

Sub-Zero: No!

(Jack Frost and Elsa Kissed the Sub-Zero has grew weak)

Sub-Zero: Aaarrrgghhh! Auugghh!

(Then all the Ice Characters has grew weak too)

(at the X-Mansion Rouge saw Iceman grew weak)

Rouge: Bobby? Bobby what wrong?

(Ice King arguing with Finn and Jake about Marceline)

Finn: Look, Ice King this is not the way you threated Marceline!

Ice King: Guys guys please. I've met Marceline before, ok?

(Ice King grew weak)

Ice King: Augh! Ahh!

Finn: Ice King!

Ice King: Please don't touch me! I hate being touch when i get hurt.

(Crystal Maiden vs Lina)

Lina: What now, Sis?

Rylai: You got your Arcana. But i got mine!

(Frost Avalanche vs Fiery Soul of the Slayer)

Lina: I see you have a puppy in your side.

Rylai: Hell-b*tch...

(Crystal Maiden was about to cast frostbite on Lina but she grew weak)

Rylai: Augh!

Lina: Cold-hearted b*tch.

(Gotei 13 meeting)

Shinsui: (in japanese speak) Greetings. I'm your new Captain of the 1st Division and i'm surely you're not really angry about being a new Captain in the 1st squad.

Kenpachi: (in japanese speak) Boring.

(Kenpachi saw Toshiro grew weak by coughing)

Kenpachi: (in japanese speak) Toshiro?

High Shinigami: (in japanese speak) The Captain's grew weak!

(Ichigo and Rukia having a sparring match)

Ichigo: (in japanese speak) Alright here i come!

Rukia: (in japanese speak) We'll just see about that!

(Rukia was about to fight Ichigo she grew weak too)

Ichigo: (in japanese speak) Rukia!

Renji: (in japanese speak) Rukia!

(Tusk vs Bristleback)

Ymir: A rematch with me was a bad idea.

Rigwarl: No need for a rematch.

Ymir: You call those tusks? Hm hm!

Rigwarl: u Your tusks were no match for mine.

Ymir: We should spar when this is over.

(Tusk cast a Warlus Punch to finish Bristleback but he grew weak)

Ymir: This round is over.

Rigwarl: Looks like I won the next round.

(Winter Wyvern vs Lich and Ancient Apparition)

Kaldr: Winter Wyvern i see you gave Crystal Maiden a gift.

Auroth: Hm hm hm hm hm hm! You're the ice cold wind beneath my wings.

Kaldr: Not for Long.

Ethreain: This is the true power of Ice and Snow!

(But they grew weak after the battle)

Auroth: The Snow Queen! Impossible!

Kaldr: Cold hand, cold heart.

Ethreain: Uh ah a chilling assault!

(Drow Ranger saw Winter Wyvern fighting Lich and Ancient Apparition)

Traxex: Cold made you hard, but ice made you brittle.

(Drow Ranger was about to finish Ancient Apparition and Lich but she didn't knew that she grew weak too)

Traxex: Ah! Death's cold embrace...

(Admiral Kuzan vs Admral Akainu)

Kuzan: (in japanese speak) Don't you really think that you can be the greatest Admiral in Marineford Arc?

Akainu: (in japanese speak) I'll do what i can to be the greates Admiral in Marineford Arc!

Kuzan: Hmhmhmhmhmh!

(but kuzan grew weak)

Kuzan: (in japanese speak) What the?

Akainu: (in japanese speak) Who's the Admiral now?

(Natsu and the competiting in the tournament)

Natsu: (in japanese speak) Don't feel insecure just because you lost! We are Fairy Tail! We're from the guild that doesn't know when to stop! We won't survive unless we keep running!

Erza Scarlet: (in japanese speak) My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body.

(they saw Gray grew weak)

Gray: (in japanese speak) What is happening to me?!

Lucy: (in japanese speak) Gray!

Natsu: (in japanese speak) What's wrong with Gray why is he acting weird?

(Lucy smacked Natus on the head)

Lucy: (in japanese speak) Get serious, Natsu! Gray are you alright?

(Lissandra vs Ashe, Sejuani and Anivia)

Lissandra: I've killed so many queens I've lost count!

Anivia: Your plots are undone, Lissandra.

Sejuani: Ice Witch, prepare to be shattered!

Ashe: I will end your corruption!

Lissandra: Hahahahahahahaha! I've been killing your kind for centuries! (casting Frozen Tomb) Kneel!

(Lissandra was about to finish Ashe, Sejuani and Anivia but they've grew weak)

Ashe: Arrggh! What's going on?

Sejuani: This is not Lissandra's power!

Lissandra: Fools! I didn't do this!

Anivia: W-who could be?

(at the icecrown citadel)

Lich King: The Winter Guardian and The Snow Queen has finally be together! How is this possible?

(Kel'Thuzad came at the Lich King's throne but he grew weak including the Lich King)

Lich King: Kel'Thuzad. What power was that!?

Kel'Thuzad: I don't know, my King. The Snow Queen and The Winter Guardian did something for all of us!

Lich King: ''Coughing''

(Batman vs Mr. Freeze)

Mr. Freeze: I will turn your blood to ice!

Mr. Freeze: Death is cold, Batman.

Mr. Freeze: [Seeing Batman returning] Impressive, Batman. I doubted you actually returned.

Batman: I'm a man of my word, Victor.  
[Mr. Freeze takes the vial of Ra's Al' Goul's blood]

Batman: You should know that by now.

Mr. Freeze: [after making the cure] The formula is complete. The bonding process seems to be successful. How are you feeling? You look unwell.

Batman: Give it to me.

Mr. Freeze: I'm afraid I can not do that, Batman. You have given me your last...

(breaks vial)

Mr. Freeze: order.

Batman: *This* is *not* a time for negotiation.

Mr. Freeze: I think it is. The clown has my wife. Bring her back to me.  
[Batman then turns to the safe and tries to get the other vial, but Mr. Freeze uses his ice gun to freeze the safe]

Batman: You don't want to do this, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: Oh, I believe I do.  
[His suit activates]

Mr. Freeze: You will bring me Nora, or you, will, die.

(Mr. Freeze grew weak)

Mr. Freeze: Arrggh!

Batman: How is it feel when someone else makes you weak

Mr. Freeze: Pittiful! I will kill you this time, Batman!

(Frost grew weak too)

Frost: Aaugh!

Smoke: Frost!

(at the Elsa's Ice Palace)

Anna: We should do something!

Kristoff: We were too late.

Anna: Why?

Kristoff: I heard what Grandpabbie said to Sub-Zero. He can be the one who can stop them. But now it's over. Sub-Zero will be dead by now.

(Jack Frost and Elsa stopped kissing and saw Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sub-Zero but he was down)

Sub-Zero: ''huff'' ''huff'' ''huff'' ''huff'' ''huff'' You lie to me!

Elsa: Lie? About what?

The End... 


End file.
